


Эксперимент

by eva_s, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cadets, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Ева Шварц</p><p>Молодой император Барраяра к любому делу подходил с интересом исследователя…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

После отбоя шел уже второй час, и в кампусе был давно погашен свет, отчего небольшая спальня Грегора и Анри сделалась как будто бы еще меньше — и оттого уютнее. Грегор, выросший во дворце, больших и пустых пространств органически не переносил.

Здесь, в кампусе Военной Академии, о пустоте и просторности говорить не приходилось — комнаты, маленькие и узкие, словно курсантов заранее готовили к быту военных кораблей, были к тому же завалены книгами, наглядными пособиями, наградами и грамотами, а также, конечно, личными вещами, которые, разумеется, в кампус нельзя было привозить, но какой же курсант не найдет, как ему обмануть коменданта?

Над Грегором, на втором этаже кровати, зажегся синеватый свет — Анри включил свой комм-планшет. Грегор закинул руки за голову и по отблескам на потолке попытался угадать, что именно смотрит Форволк. Справочник по навигации к завтрашней лекции? Голофильм? Порнографию?

— Анри, — тихо позвал он. Синий отблеск тут же погас; через мгновение кровать заскрипела, и с верхнего яруса свесилась голова Форволка.

— Что?

Грегор поднялся с постели. Теперь его лицо было почти на уровне лица Анри.

— Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем. Ты сделаешь для меня одну вещь?

Красивые светло-карие глаза Форволка моргнули.

— Конечно, Грегор. Разве я могу отказать моему императору? — с улыбкой дежурно пошутил он.

Тогда Грегор приподнялся на цыпочки, еще раз изучающе посмотрел Анри в глаза — и поцеловал его. Ну, точнее, для начала просто прижался губами к губам.

Анри вякнул что-то нечленораздельное и отдернулся, но Грегор удержал его, вплетя пальцы в короткие вьющиеся волосы.

— Расслабься, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он и снова поцеловал его — на сей раз чуть более настойчиво, размыкая его губы языком.

Форволк больше не сопротивлялся, только глядел круглыми глазами; Грегору это мешало, и он сомкнул ресницы, отдаваясь поцелую целиком. Спустя некоторое время Анри, видимо, смирился со своей участью и попытался отвечать.

Полминуты спустя Грегор отстранился и, выпустив Форволка, задумчиво на него поглядел. Форволк поглядел на него в ответ; в его глазах светилось недоумение, а щеки медленно начинали алеть. Он уже собирался было что-то высказать, но Грегор его перебил.

— Ты что-нибудь почувствовал? — спросил он. В его голосе слышалась легкая тень сомнения.

— Э-э... В основном я почувствовал, как мой император целует меня взасос! — возмущенно откликнулся Анри и, выпутавшись из одеяла, спрыгнул на пол. — Мне вообще-то девушки нравятся, ты в курсе вообще?

— Я в курсе. А вот на свой счет я не слишком уверен, — спокойно возразил Грегор. На лице Форволка отразился ужас — должно быть, он подумал, что ему светит завидная должность под названием «императорский фаворит».

Грегор покачал головой.

— Я всего лишь хочу проверить. Как можно быть уверенным, что тебе что-то нравится больше другого, когда ты пробовал только одно? Ты обещал кое-что сделать для меня. Хочешь забрать свое слово?

— Нет! — Анри слегка смутился. — Ну... Хорошо. Просто эксперимент!

Грегор кивнул.

— Так ты что-нибудь почувствовал? Там, — Грегор указал взглядом ему пониже пояса. Анри покраснел еще сильнее.

— Ох, Грегор, прости — но, конечно же, нет!

Грегор задумчиво приподнял бровь. Шагнув чуть ближе, он приобнял Анри за талию.

— Попробуем так, — он снова поцеловал Форволка. Его ладонь опустилась Анри на бедро и, немного помедлив, по мягкому шелку пижамных штанов переползла в пах.

Анри отшатнулся. Перехватив руку Грегора, он замер, тяжело дыша. В такой момент по всем правилам полагалось бы дать обидчику в морду, но ударить императора он, конечно, не мог.

Грегор укоризненно поглядел на него. Немного поколебавшись, Анри вздохнул, закатил глаза и отпустил его запястье.

Член Анри под мягкой тканью дрогнул, отзываясь на прикосновение Грегора. Грегор погладил его вниз и вверх, чувствуя, как тот твердеет, и в конце концов проскользнул пальцами под резинку штанов.

— Эксперимент не будет чистым! — отчаянным шепотом вскрикнул Форволк. — Мы тут девушек не видели уже полгода!

Грегор согласно кивнул, продолжая изучать то, что обнаружилось под бельем.

Кожа Анри была очень горячей. Форма члена и размер были не такими, как у самого Грегора — короче, но толще. Анри конвульсивно вздохнул, когда Грегор обхватил его ладонью и сделал несколько движений взад и вперед — как себе.

Как ни странно, это, видимо, придало Форволку куража — или он решил, что терять больше нечего. Грегор вздрогнул, когда невесть как прокравшиеся к его штанам пальцы Анри сжали его собственный член. Что ж, он не был уверен, кто на самом деле проигрывает в этой партии. Придвинувшись ближе, он потерся о руку Форволка.

— О боже, Грегор, — пробормотал Анри, со стоном ощупывая его. — Да будь ты хоть трижды император, даже не думай, что я позволю тебе засунуть эту оглоблю мне в задницу.

Грегор улыбнулся. И сжал его член чуть сильнее, провел рукой по всей длине, словно изучая.

— А если наоборот? — шепнул он.

Анри замер, явно ошеломленный этой мыслью. А потом Грегор почувствовал в своей ладони явственный и неопровержимый ответ.

 

***  
Наутро они оба опоздали на первую лекцию, за что их отправили бегать десять кругов вокруг корпуса.

Они спустились с крыльца и вышли на пустынный плац. Грегор потянулся и вдохнул полной грудью, подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу.

— И все-таки, — сказал Форволк куда-то в землю — он с остервенением завязывал шнурки, — мне нравятся девушки.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Грегор. — И мне.

Форволк выпрямился, и они обменялись долгим взглядом. А потом побежали первый круг.


End file.
